josephgergyesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Rating: TV-Y7 Studio: Sony Wonder and Nintendo Productions Season 1 *Bowser visits the Mushroom Kingdom Street *Boogy *Honkerness *Mario learns Chinese *Vacation *Emily plays basketball *Mario loves high school *Samy Loves Trash *1st Anniversary Special Season 2 *Mario vs Sweetheart *Mario's 25th Birthday *Homecoming Ceremony *Mario is the new customer at Hoopers Store *Bob turns into a dollar bill *Happy Halloween! Season 3 *first day at the street Welcoming Micheal! *Mickey's Sandwich *A Yucky Christmas for Samy *Goofy Day *Alan's Deaf Niece *Samy learns that not everyone celebrates Christmas *The Adventures of Little Bowser, Part 1 *The Adventures of Little Bowser, Part 2 Season 4 *Baby Gabby *Honkers use their Sign Language *Love *Party Time! *Puppet Play Season 5 *The Mushroom Kingdom Street 5th Anniversary A Musical Celebration *Zelda is a sore loser *Pikachu likes soda *Smell of Cookies *Splashing Season 6 *Touching Mario's Elbow *Dance School Lesson *Ice cream parlor *Problem with park rules Season 7 *Easter is here! *first day Bad day *Storm *Screamy Thanksgiving *Everyone is diffreant Season 8 *Bowser has got the flu *Myspace.com\The Internet *We love Summer! *Donald World *Hurray for the first lady! Season 9 *Mario kisses Baby Bowser *Bowser hates Baby Bowser *Mario te amo Casa loves his House *Baby, you are mine *Come to me! *Nice Sleepover Season 10 *SuperMarioPoloza Anniversary Special *Coco Mola Break *Mario eats a chocolate bar *Baby Bowser goes to Pre - K Season 11 *Emma's First day on the street *Emma's First day of school *Paperclips *Emma Loves Words *Emma is Mario's Girlfriend *Zelda and Kirby play Frisbee *Link loves Minnie Season 12 *Mario loves Five guys, Burger king, Wendys, Friendlys, White Castle and Mcdonalds *Yoshi Story *Lets a go *Piano Recital *Dinosaur Bill comes for a visit *Star wars day *Happy Birthday Luigi! *Happy Anniversary! *Bottle Break *Soda Season 13 *Emily's Talent Show *Luigi makes a city *Mario likes to mess up TV shows *ABC'S and 123'S *Be nice to other people Season 14 *Super Mario likes NES *Justin Bieber visits *Boring Afternoon *USA ROCKS!!!!!!!!! Season 15 *The Street where we live on aniversary *Learning about other countries *A Bathtub day *Bowser's Cousin from Mexico visits *Mario writes a story about Knights *Wario's Big mess *Math *Snacktime Fun Season 16 *Thousand's of Mario Mascots *Hooper Language *The Great Escape from jail *To Funny! Season 17 *Ice Cream Party *Mario and TJ *Disneyland Rocks! *Cookies and Cake Party *Bowser is Funny! Season 18 *Dizzy Daisy *Kristan goes to College *Koopa Troopa goes to the park * Ice Pops rule! *Sock Factory Season 19 *DS games *Dinosaur fun! *Basketball Game *Oh my gosh! Season 20 *20 years and still counting Anniversary Special *Counting Games *School *Mickey's Birthday *The Mushroom Kingdom Stays Up Late Year Special *Rock This Street *Bad *Jellybean Tag *Football *Sport Day *Karate Brothers *I Don't Want to grow up, I'm a Mushroom Kingdom Kid! *Little Red Riding Hood is a Sore Loser *Kelly Goes to Work Season 21 *Baby Day *Being Healthy *Jack and Bill Category:Mushroom Kingdom Street